Anioł Stróż
by Magiko
Summary: Hikaru był z Haruhi. Ta zdradza go z Tamakim. Hikaru po tym wydarzeniu przyznaje się Kaoru ze to jego tak naprawdę kocha. Hikaru i Kaoru zostaja parą. Jednak gdy po trzech miesiącach Haruhi wraca i błaga Hikaru o drugą szanse chłopak rzuca Kaoru i wraca do dziewczyny. Kaoru po kilku tygodniach postanawia popełnić samobójstwo. Przed tym ratuje go nieznajoma dziewczyna. Kim jest?


**Tytuł:** Anioł Stróż  
**Gatunek:** Fantasy, Romans, Yaoi  
**Pary:** HikaruxKaoru, HikaruxHaruhi, TamakixHaruhi, KaoruxOC

**W skrócie:** Hikaru był z Haruhi jednak ta po zaledwie miesiącu zdradza go z Tamakim. Hikaru po tym wydarzeniu przyznaje się Kaoru ze to jego tak naprawdę kocha. Hikaru i Kaoru stają się szczęśliwą parą. Jednak gdy po trzech miesiącach Haruhi wraca i błaga Hikaru o drugą szanse chłopak rzuca Kaoru bez zastanowienia i wraca do dziewczyny. Kaoru po kilku tygodniach płaczu, bólu i cierpienia postanawia popełnić samobójstwo. Przed tym ratuje go nieznajoma dziewczyna. Kim jest?

* * *

**Większość postaci należą do mangaki Bisco Hatori. Ja je tylko zapożyczyłam.**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

_Hikaru! Hikaru! Błagam! Nie odchodź! Proszę! Wróć! Hikaru... Hikaru... Hikaru..._  
Kaoru usiadł zdyszany. Obudził się z kolejnego koszmaru. Nękały go teraz co noc. Hikaru odchodził a on nic nie może tym zrobić. Taka jest prawda. Nie ma już go. Odszedł. Znowu do niej. A to boli jeszcze bardziej niż za pierwszym razem. Każde słowo. Każdy szept. Każdy uśmiech. Każdy dotyk. Wszystko to było kłamstwem. Jego ukochany brat kłamał. Oszukał go. Zostawił.

-Hikaru ja nie mogę. Ja już nie potrafię tak żyć – powiedział szeptem.

Porozglądał się po pokoju. Kiedyś ich wspólny pokój. Teraz tylko jego. Hikaru przeniósł się do innego, tam gdzie często gościła ona. Nieraz było słuchać ich śmiech. Śmiech ten ranił Kaoru ale o wiele bardzie czuł ból gdy nastawała cisza. Wiedział co się wtedy dzieje. Słodkie pocałunki i szepty, które kiedyś Hikaru dzielił z nim. Kaoru wstał. Podszedł do okna i rozsunął firany. Pogoda była piękna. Słońce grzało i świeciło tak jasno jakby chciało dać wszystkim strapionym nadzieje. Jednak nic z tego. Kaoru nie czuł nadziei. Czuł jeszcze większy ból. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie i wrzesień. Rozpocznie się drugi semestr drugiej klasy. Spotka swoich znajomych, fanki i przyjaciół z Host Clubu. Host Club. Jak on to ścierpi? Udawanie kochanków a później on idzie do niej. Czuł napływające łzy. Zamknął oczy.

-Ja już nie mogę - szepnął znów.

Otworzył oczy. Spojrzał jeszcze raz za okno. Tak to piękny dzień. Piękny dzień na spacer. Na ostatni spacer. Kaoru przystąpił do codziennych porannych czynności. Myje się, ubiera. Schodzi do jadalni gdzie znajdują się już jego matka i brat. Uśmiecha się do nich serdecznie. Kobieta spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Ostatnimi czasy widziała ze jej ukochany młodszy syn chodzi smutny. Jednak nie wiedziała jak mu pomóc. Dziś wygląda zupełne inaczej. Jest uśmiechnięty. Ale nie tak jak ostatnio. Niema tego uśmiechu maskującego ból. Tym razem jest to prawdziwy uśmiech. Delikatny i mały ale prawdziwy.

-Jak się dziś czujesz Kaoru? - spytał niby przypadkiem.  
-Naprawdę dobrze mamo. Ładna dziś pogoda. Naprawdę piękna. Mam ochotę się wybrać na długi spacer. Co o tym sądzisz mamo?  
-Jak uważasz kochanie. A ty Hikaru co dziś będziesz porabiał? - spojrzała na starszego syna, który do tej pory zajadał się plackami.  
-Dziś idę do Haruhi. Jeszcze nie wiem co będziemy robić – powiedział nie odrywają wzroku od swojego talerza.

Spojrzała na obu synów. Ona wiedziała. Odsunęli się od siebie. Już nie spędzają każdej chwili razem. Jest wdzięczna wszystkim, którzy im pomogli się otworzyć. Chciała tego prawda. Jednak czuje smutek. Tak naprawdę dobrze wie ze to co ostatnio działo się z Kaoru był spowodowane właśnie tym rozdzieleniem. Nadal są braćmi, bliźniakami. Jednak czy nadal są przyjaciółmi? Hikaru wydaje się nie widzieć problemu. Teraz liczy się dla niego Haruhi. A co z Kaoru? On pozostał sam. Chciała by zaczęli samodzielnie żyć. Ale nie kosztem Kaoru. Nagle jej młodszy syn wstał. Podszedł do niej i pocałował delikatnie w policzek.

-Kocham Cię mamo – Kaoru szepnął delikatnie.  
-Ja ciebie też kocham synku.  
-Ja już wychodzę na ten spacer. Do widzenia wam – Kaoru machnął na pożegnanie matce i bratu a ci odwzajemnili gest.

Po chwili również Hikaru wyszedł zostawiają matkę sam na sam z jej myślami. W końcu spojrzała na zegarek który pokazywał godzinne 9:40. Przeklęła pod nosem i pospieszyła do pracy.

* * *

Kaoru spacerował już od około 6 godzin. W uszach rozbrzmiewała mu jakaś dołująca piosenka, która zupełnie nie pasowała do pogody. W końcu przystanął na moście w wielkim parku. Był na wysokości około 12 metrów nad rzeką. Rzeka jest dość płytka i do tego pod jej powierzchnią znajduje się wiele głazów. Wiedział co chce zrobić. Jeśli skoczy zabije się. Taką miał nadzieje. Ludzie zazwyczaj popełniając samobójstwo piszą list pożegnalny. On tego nie zrobił. Nie chciał. Co by to zmieniło. Rozejrzał się w koło. W parku nikogo nie było. Pusto jak w jego sercu. Już po chwili był po drugiej stronie marmurowej barierki. Usiadł na nią i po raz ostatni podziwiał widoki. Wielkie drzewa z mocno zielonymi liśćmi. Błękitne niebo bez skazy. Ciepły wiatr we włosach. Zamknął oczy. Będzie mu tego brakowało gdziekolwiek się znajdzie. Uśmiechnął się. Wiedział ze jego ból się nie długo skończy. Nagle poczuł silniejszy powiew wiatru a po chwili coś dotknęło jego policzka by następnie z lekkością zlecieć mu na kolana. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dół. Ujrzał małe i bialutkie piórko. Wziął je delikatnie w dłoń i podziwiał. Było takie miękkie i delikatne. Białe ze wręcz błyszczało w świetle słońca. Zachwycając się tym małym skarbem usłyszał za sobą cichy i delikatny głos.

-Proszę nie rób tego.

* * *

To mój debiut.

Uwielbiam yaoi a w szczególności parowania HikaKao i Laven. Tu pisze historie jaka narodziła się w moim umyślę na temat Hikaru i Kaoru. Nie oczekuje ze ktoś to będzie czytał. Piszę to bo chce by moje niekiedy dziwaczne fantazje miały swoje miejsce po za moją głową. Jeśli już to przeczytałaś/eś to proszę cię o pozostawienie swojej opinii. A jeśli jesteś homofobem i po za obrażaniem nie masz nic lepszego do powiedzenia proszę o to byś się nie udzielał/a.


End file.
